


how lovely is it to be lost with you (please be careful with my heart)

by athasa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Video Game Mechanics, but don't worry they get better, fellas is it gay to hug your partner in bed, inspired by similar fanfics? but can't find them now, it's not permanent i promise, slight angst, straddling the edge of platonic and romantic soulmates, they are my comfort ship, this was originally a string of oneshots that grew on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athasa/pseuds/athasa
Summary: Dream was just trying to be a good friend when he presented his best bro George with a very special birthday present: a prototype headset that was supposed to give players "a 4D experience of beloved games", along with a specially coded Minecraft game chip.He didn't think that it would transport them into a completely realistic game world that they couldn't escape from. One where the innocuous sandbox survival game became more like the try-not-to-die simulator. One where they could get hurt and bleed and die just like in real life.But hey, at least he was with his closest friend, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First AO3 fic, so I need to improve lots.
> 
> A few notes:   
> \- I used Dream instead of Clay to emphasize the difference from the character to the person. I respect Dream and George very highly and if either of them express their discomfort with this kind of work I will immediately delete it!
> 
> \- Because this was originally a set of one shots the writing in between them is significantly worse than the one shots themselves. Bear with me, it get's better after a while.
> 
> \- Dream has already shown himself to George in this fic.

"Surprise, George!" Read the letter hastily scribbled on the note wrapped inside the package. "Happy early Birthday! And Happy Five-Year anniversary! Love, Your Best Friend." 

George stared at it with an open jaw. The note was obviously from Dream- or Dream. The chicken scratch handwriting as well as the signature of "Your Best Friend" was too familiar to ignore.

Was Dream his best friend? He supposed so, right? Even though he had never even met the man, he was a lot more comfortable chatting with him on Discord or FaceTime than with his friends in the UK. Things came easily between George and Dream, and that was the way he liked it. 

Even if Dream felt the need to express his presence with audacious gifts (he still can't forget the time when he had called him up and said, "hey, I'm giving you 5,000 dollars to spend now."). The man could be strangely childish.

His birthday was coming up in a week. He had actually resigned himself to another small party alone or with his parents, but Dream had sent him a cheeky text message that morning:

**Dreaaaam** : hey be on the lookout for a package today!!! ;)

And so he knew that his loud friend, halfway across the world, was attempting to celebrate with him by showering him in presents. It was really sweet.

_ But what is all this? _

The package held a ziplock bag with a green chip (it was labeled as “THIS IS GREEN” in the same scratchy handwriting, which made him snort) and what looked like a VR headset with a conspicuous slot in the back. It had a strange outcropping on the side, which George identified as data storage. Had Dream tinkered with this?

He was pretty good at tech, and the idea that his friend had made something special just for him made his heart melt a little. Plus, a customized headset was nothing to scoff at in workload and cost. The data storage alone must have cost at least 50 pounds, not to mention the headset itself.

Still, George would have given anything to see Dream himself instead of through a screen, and celebrate with him instead of alone in his flat.

As if comforting him, his phone pinged. A notification popped up- from Dream, obviously. George flopped down on his bed and swiped up.

**Dreaaaam** : did you get it yet???

**Georgie** : what IS this?

**Dreaaaam** : Aw come on not even a thank you for your best bud for working his butt off to get you the best present in the world?

so ungrateful georgie 

I think I at least deserve a kiss 

😚😚😚

George rolled his eyes at Dream's antics. It was a game between them in recordings to see who could sound the most affectionate (with Dream almost always winning for obvious reasons) but Dream had recently taken up doing it in their texts as well. He could only hope that his girlfriend didn't read them because explaining why her boyfriend was constantly flirting with him was not on his bucket list.

_ I don't even think I've ever talked to Dream's girlfriend. _

The thought made him feel a little sad.

**Georgie** : Ill be the judge of that

**Dreaaaam** : Well, it's not a no. Ill take it lol

George flushed. He was easy to fluster, which was why he didn't do facecam that often. If the audience saw how often and how fast his face blushed like a tomato because of Dream, there would definitely be some wrong ideas.

**Georgie** : shut up

**Dreaaaam** : no u

And then suddenly Dream was calling him on Facetime. George blinked, realizing that he most likely looked like a mess- he wasn't expecting to see anyone today. But it was just Dream, so whatever. He accepted the call.

It took a few moments for Dream’s stupidly smiling face to come into focus. He was wearing a green hoodie (Or dark yellow to George) and was sitting back in his desk chair, a bright glimmer in his emerald eyes. His dirty blonde hair was getting long, George noted absently. “Hey Georgie.”

George scrunched his nose at the endearment but raised a hand slightly to wave back. “Hey.”

“You look like a mess.” His friend snickered, seeing George collapsed on his bed. George rolled his eyes and smirked back. “That’s not what your mom said when I called her earlier.”

Dream wheezed. “Real mature, George.”

“Why thank you. I aim to please.”

“ _ I aim to please.” _ teased Dream at his subtle accent. “Anyways, you got my gift?”

George rolled over to where he had dumped the items. “Yeah. What is this, Dream? Also, your handwriting is absolute shit. I could barely read your chicken scratch.”   


“Woah, watch the language Georgie, you’ll hurt my delicate feelings.” Dream leaned back in his chair snorting at the way George mimed gagging. George laughed and watched his friend as his large hand reached up to pull back his sand-colored hair-- A nervous tick. “So you know how I took a brief job with some of the best VR companies in the country like a couple of months ago?”

“Yeah. How could I forget, it was the only thing you talked about for weeks.” Dream had been super excited for it-- a different kind of tech than either of them had experience with. 

Dream leaned back further and shot him a cheeky grin. George fought down a blush as he continued, “Well, they had me test out a couple of their headsets and give some advice as a- a pro gamer.”

“Pro gamer my butt.”

Dream ignored the jab. “So because I did such a good job, they gave me a pair of their prototype 4D headsets for games.” He pushed back on the rolling chair to another section of his desk, where George could see a matching headset.

“What? 4D?” George had never heard of such a thing. He knew some movie theaters offered a 4D experience where they really just sprayed weird smells and shook the chairs to simulate the movie. “So like you experience the- the game’s environment?”

“Yeah, some super advanced stuff. Something about stimulating the senses with electromagnetic currents? To be honest, I wasn't really listening. Anyways, they plan to release these in a week so I had to keep this all on the down low. And I had to beg super hard to get two. But we’re pretty much a package deal at this point so I did it! So some appreciation would be appreciated, George.” 

George blinked, then smiled fondly at his friend. Dream’s constant affirmation of their partnership made him feel warm inside. “Thanks, Dream. Nice to know you’d go against large corporations for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, George.” The blond man grinned back at him, and he felt his cheeks heat up. Dream was the kind of person to thrive on giving joking verbal and physical displays of affection, for both romantic and platonic partners. Whereas George could barely stammer a “Love you” without suffering a stroke. It’s why their relationship was always being questioned by the fans. 

Still, even if Dream was just joking, it did make him feel bubbly.

“So what’s the green chip?” George picked up the ziplock baggie and took it out, and Dream’s smile grew wider. 

“It’s more proof that I’m the best friend in the world and I deserve your love and affection.” Clay picked up a blue chip, the same shape as his green one. “So they had a Minecraft game prototype, which I may or may not have bribed them to give me. It wasn't ready for multiplayer though, because the headset couldn't take the data of the other person. That’s what the extra storage system wired into the side is for. Then I coded the game chip itself to allow for at least two players in one server, so we could play together!”

George’s jaw had dropped through this entire spiel. Dream really wasn't kidding when he said he'd do anything for him. “Dream, I-”

“I really wanted to celebrate your birthday in person, and we never can. So here’s a compensation.” His eyes looked soft and fond through the screen, his head nestled into a large hand. “Besides, it’s our fifth year together, so I needed something special to celebrate.”

“Oh, is that what you meant by our fifth anniversary? Five years since Munchy?” George blinked, remembering the server and the way they had first met. 

“Yeah, obviously, what else?” Dream smirked. “What, were you hoping for something else?”

“Shut UP, Dream.” George swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “I- um. When can we- we…”

Dream chuckled deeply. “Test it out? That impatient to see me?” George looked down, ears scarlet. “Aww, how cute. Okay then Georgie, just for you, let’s try it out right now.” 

He looked up again, eyes wide, and Dream snickered fondly. “So eager.” George scowled playfully at his smug friend, but the grimace couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes. He reached over to the headset.

“You might want to lie down or be comfortable.” Dream told him, doing the same thing and moving over to sit on his bed. George nodded and lay down, taking a big breath as he placed the headset on his head, pausing before inserting the chip.

"See you on the other side, Dream."

"See you soon, George."

_ Click! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Was busy. You know how it goes.
> 
> This chapter is kind of awful and self-indulging, not gonna lie, since I didn't really know how to combine exposition and plot very well, so um. Here. It's a bit garbage but maybe you'll at least tolerate it?
> 
> Thanks :)

The second Dream had seen the headsets being presented to him, he had thought of George. 

The Brit lived over four thousand miles away from his home state of Florida, and throughout their five years of friendship he had never actually seen his friend or been able to celebrate his birthday in person. 

_ How many people could say that they had never met their best friend? _

Not many, he supposed.

It hurt not being able to annoy his closest friends in person every day. And even then, he had been able to meet up with Sapnap and a few others in person. But George was forever out of his reach, stuck behind a screen, so that all he had was Skype and Discord and Facetime (And even that had taken a while for him to work up the nerve to show George his face).

It was strange to think that in another world where technology wasn't as advanced, he might have never met George.

The thought made him frown.

So he jumped at the chance to somewhat breach the gap, to bond even closer over the one thing that had brought them together in the first place. It had taken some work, but he thought it was worth it. And the way George's face lit up and ears went red? Priceless.

Would he sound the same as over the computer? Was he as small or as pale or as  _ George _ as he was through the screen?

"See you on the other side, Dream." Came George's voice.

_ Only one way to find out. _

"See you soon, George."

He inhaled a breath, eyes shut tightly, before clicking in the blue chip.

Instantly he was brought to the familiar screen, and he logged in and loaded the preset world with an uncharacteristic impatience. 

He opened his eyes to a bright blue sky, dotted with perfect square clouds and a gleaming square sun in the distance. He sat up in the soft grass. He was sitting on a grassy knoll, the grassy hill sloping gently to meet his back. In front of him spread a vast plains, and behind him was a lush forest populated by oak and birch. He was wearing the clothes he had coded, a green hoodie and jeans with a white undershirt. 

In the corners of his eyes, he could see his full health and hunger bar, and his empty experience and hotbar. Upon pressing the hotbar, the full inventory popped up, also displaying the internal crafting system and the armor slots.

“Wow, that’s perfect.” He whispered to himself, letting the artificial wind curl against him as he stood and scanned the area, excitement building. “Now where’s…?”

_ World spawn is the same for all players unless otherwise directed.  _ He mused.  _ So...? _

Then he spotted him. Sitting in the plains, at the edge of a lake. He seemed to be wearing his customary blue shirt and jeans.

“George!” He called, anticipation rising in his chest. He skidded down the hill and walked over to his friend.

The figure turned, doe eyes widening.

"Dream?" His voice was soft, as if he thought Dream would disappear if he was too loud.

He looked exactly how Dream had imagined him to be in person- much shorter, with the face he had gotten used to seeing in pixels. On top of his dark hair was a pair of clout glasses, pushed back so that his face was revealed. 

George scrambled up and met him halfway, eyes scanning his face furiously as he jogged closer. Dream slowed as he neared his friend, grinning fiercely.

_ Do I hug him? Do I fistbump him? Do I shake his hand?  _

He snorted at the thought. 

_ No, that would be the most awkward thing I could do. A hug sounds pretty good though… would he be okay with that? _

He awkwardly held his arms open as he stopped in front of the silent man. “Hey.”

But instead of accepting the hug, George reached straight for his face, cradling his cheeks in soft pale hands, and pulled him down to directly look at him. Dream squawked as he was brought to George’s eye level, eyes widening as they made direct eye contact.

“WOah! Skipping a few steps there, Georgie!” Dream chuckled nervously as George continued to study his face. George gave a distracted hum, one that Dream knew he used when thinking hard about something like coding or a challenge. 

“Uh… George? Something wrong?”

George tilted his head, dark eyes suddenly glimmering. “Dream. Your eyes are green.”

Dream blinked and arched a questioning eyebrow. “Uh, yeah? I know? They’re my eyes?”

“I never knew how green your eyes were.” George’s gaze drifted down to Dream’s hoodie. “Or how neon your top was. Just like your minecraft skin, huh?”

“George, what are you talking about, you’re col-” Dream froze, and understanding dawned on his face, eyes widening and mouth parting. At the surprised look, George nodded quickly, a wavering smile growing on his face.

“No way.” Dream breathed as George let go of his face. “Are you serious? Can you-” And he cut himself off, instead raising his hands to vaguely gesture at his eyes.

George nodded again, and gave a bewildered little giggle. 

Dream whooped and then pulled George in for a hug, enjoying the way George gasped in his ear and the way his arms felt snug around the smaller man’s waist. He swung him around in a quick circle as George gave a surprised shout and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Warn me next time!” George complained as he pulled back, falling on to the grass, but the bright smile on his face contradicted his stern tone. Dream chuckled, still high on the realization that his friend was seeing the whole color spectrum for the first time, and sat down with him. 

“So- how? Or what happened- I can-” 

“Nice english.” George snorted, and the simple jest calmed him down.

“Shut up, loser.” He piped back, and George giggled and threw grass at him, making him squawk.

“I just woke up and was like, ‘woah, that’s a new thing. Grass.’ and then I saw this poppy and fully realized what was happening.” George sniggered, holding up the scarlet flower. “I dunno, maybe because instead of actually seeing color with my eyes it’s more like the information is being transferred and interpreted by my brain? Maybe?” 

“That’s smart.” Dream took the flower and placed it in his hair. “Look, now that you can see me in full color am I pretty?”

“No you look stupid like always.” George batted the flower on to the floor and Dream pouted. George giggled, falling back on the soft turf, and soon Dream followed. The sun was warm against his skin and the smell of a summer field filled their nostrils.

_ The company did a really good job with this headset. _ Dream mused as he rolled over to look at George laughing. George, noticing Dream smile at him, smiled back. “What, overwhelmed by my good looks?”

Dream rolled his eyes. “You wish.” The two fell into comfortable silence, just glad to finally be together, even if it was a fake.

“You know,” George mumbled suddenly, peering up at him through thick lashes, “You actually do look a lot better in color and in person.”

Dream felt his ears go red at the sincere, unexpected compliment.  _ Who knew George was so confident in person? _ He rather liked it.

“...Yeah well you’re much uglier in person.” He smirked. George’s answering laugh somehow managed to sound offended and joyful at the same time. He shoved at him, but the push was so weak that Dream didn't move a muscle, just laughed.

“Shut UP, idiot.” He snickered. “I was trying to be nice.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get exploring before it gets dark.” Dream stood, holding his hand out to George. He took it, and Dream pulled him up. 

“Okay, let’s go conquer the world.” Smiled George, and they made their way to a nearby patch of trees. 

>>>

They had both puzzled over the strange mechanics, but after a little bit of punching and some crafting, they both ended up with a set of stone tools each. To both of their relief, killing animals just meant they poofed out of existence, and holding raw meat wasn't as slimy and gross as it was in real life. 

“Makes sense, this is a pg game after all.” Dream muttered as he picked up the raw mutton floating on the floor. 

They were traveling across the plains, just exploring, as they brainstormed ideas for videos once the software was finished. Dream suggested a semi-IRL manhunt video and George rolled his eyes. “I’d rather not get trauma from seeing you hunt me down like a psychopath, thanks.” He spat, making Dream wheeze. 

They came across a plains village, and made a pit stop there, spending time watching the strange cuboidal villagers grunt while at their work. Dream traded with a fletcher with a few spare sticks, and presented the gleaming emerald he had received in return to George with a flourish, reveling in the way his eyes widened as he took the glimmering jewel.

“So… green!” He mumbled, and Dream practically glowed with pride, face splitting in a wide smile.

“See? I am the BEST friend.” He chuckled. George giggled too, before petering off thoughtfully.

_ The emerald is just like his eyes. _ George noted, blinking at his taller partner.

“What’s up?” Dream asked in response to his curious look, making George blush and shook his head wildly. 

“Nothing!” 

Dream then stole the smoker from a butcher’s home so that they could cook the meat they had gotten in their journey. They sat on the outskirts of the village and enjoyed their food, marveling at the realistic sounds of cooking and the flavor of the meat. They continued to just sit and chat, enjoying each others’ company.

“It’s so weird that we can't feel pain from punching trees or other things.” George said absentmindedly as he picked up another poppy. He was steadily collecting all of the other flowers, claiming the colors just made him happy. He was looking forward to finding a flower forest, if possible.

Dream snorted. “Imagine if that was a function? Us just screaming in pain as we gather resources?”   
  
“Oh my god, like the shock collar video I did?” George shuddered. “Thank god it's not like that.” He tilted backwards and squinted into the sun through the tinted lenses of his glasses. “It’s gonna get dark soon.” 

“Yeah. Do you wanna keep doing this?” Dream shrugged as he weighed his stone sword in his hand. “We haven't had to fight anything yet, but I'm getting kinda tired. Which is weird since I guess you can still feel tired in this game?”

“Now that you mention it, I’m pretty tired too.” George said, looking a little wistful. “I kinda want to see the sunset though. You know, before I go back to…” And he made a face.

Dream’s heart melted a little as he saw the way George’s eyebrows furrowed. He wondered what it was like to never see a sunset, to see the sky painted in shades of scarlet and vermillion. “Of course.” He said, voice uncharacteristically soft. “I’ll stay with you until then.”

As the sun settled toward the horizon, their banter petered off as George settled into his own contemplative silence, widening eyes fixed on the reddening sun. Dream did the same, while sneaking glances at the transfixed Brit, whose milky features were bathed in the golden light. The sunset made his doe-like eyes seem even warmer.

George sighed happily as the sun sunk, setting the sky ablaze with all of the warmth he couldn't see before. “Thanks Dream, that’s really nice.” 

“Mhm.” Dream stretched before turning to George with a soft smile. “I’m going to pop off now and sleep a little. I’ll text you when I wake up?”

“Okie.” Said George, also arching his back with a satisfying pop. “I’ll do the same. See you around, Dream.” And he pulled up his interface, only to stop with a puzzled frown. “I… Dream?”

Dream had been picking up their smoker and items, and he gave a distracted, “Hmm?”

“Uh… The exit button’s not where it’s supposed to be.”

“What?” Dream straightened, also pulling up his interface. “That can't be, I-” Then he paused too. “Maybe they put it somewhere else?” And he began flicking through the holographic screen’s options, actions getting faster and faster. George did the same, eyes creasing in worry.

They both reached the end and met gazes, one panicked and one worried. 

“NO fucking way.” Said Dream. 

“Are we-?” whispered the other, worry starting to edge into fear. If Dream, calculated and planned as he was, didn't know what was going on, that meant something very bad was happening. He could feel the tension rise in the other man, pulling his broad shoulders in tight. “I heard that sometimes it could- if there was a bug and- but there’s no contact developer option, I-”

“No, no, no.” Dream muttered as he pulled up his interface again. He tried every action he could think of, tapping, swiping, knocking, etc. His face was scrunching up as he flicked through the interface again, then tried to punch it, only to have it fizzle out and pop back up again when his fist was removed. Dream scowled- no familiar “Save and Quit to Title” button.

What was going on? 

Suddenly, there was a whizz and George let out a pained shout. Dream instantly shut his interface and whirled around, eyes going wide in terror as he saw the bleached bone of a skeleton’s skull and the worn wood of a bow.

George was crumpling to the floor, face pale and drawn in pained surprise. Embedded in his gut was an arrow, sharp and strong and painfully real. The wound was already staining scarlet, and distantly Dream gawked at the fact that blood was apparently a real thing in this game--

No.

This wasn't a game anymore.

“ _ George _ !” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the George color-blind thing was me self-indulging. Honestly I use color too much in writing to try not including so much of it yet. Maybe one day.
> 
> Also yay Dream 5 mil! Man's climbing the ranks fast :)


End file.
